A Gun Out of Nowhere
by Sukairu M
Summary: ummm, it s as if i wrote trigun, except i added new charcters, (and killed off some of the old!)! YAY! Ummm.. please RR! I'll be waiting... (p.s. I do not own trigun)
1. Into The Fire

Her name was Shel. Shel was the thirteenth gung ho gun. She was known as Spitfire, she could shoot or beat anything dead in seconds, thus she was given the name.  
  
"Damn it's hot out here!" Seeing as though she had been given orders to come halfway across the planet to kill two guys she didn't even know, she had been stupid enough to forget to pack water. "Damn Legato, how could he send me out here, oh I swear if he couldn't control my mind, I give him a piece of mine! I wish I would have brought my Thomas." She kept walking until she came to a small town. She had been so thirsty that she ran to the nearest bar to get a drink. After her third or fourth bottle of Heinekens she decided to look around the dusty little settlement to find the men she was supposed to "exterminate" As Legato put it.  
  
After about an hour or so she decided to give up , as soon as she did she ran into two men. Her cowboy hat had fallen off her head, and the darker haired man had picked it up for her. She figured that man was the one they called Wolfwood. "I'm sorry." he said apologetically. "It really wasn't your fault." Shel replied. The blonde haired one butted in, "Hey I'm sorry, how about I take you out to dinner to make up for it?" He asked. "Sorry but I'm not even properly aquatinted yet, hell I don't even know your name." Shel figured that the dumb one must be Vash. "Well-" Vash began." We got to go. Were -uh- late for a meeting!" Wolfwood interrupted. "Oh, I see. too bad really, you see I'm new in town and I really need someone to show me around the place." Hinted Shel.  
  
HEY, wait after our meeting I'll show you around town and we can get some food!" Exclaimed Vash. "Well that sounds great!" Shel put on a happy face, "I can't wait!"  
  
"Well he was easier to con than I thought." She talked to the darkness as she ran a brush through her long red hair, "So trusting... I'll kill him fast." Suddenly a rapping came from her hotel room door, she walked over and opened the door, "Oh hel- oh it's you." she sighed when she saw Wolfwood standing in front of her. "Look I'm busy I still haven't decided what I'm going to wear." Shel huffed. "Look," Wolfwood pushed the door away, "I don't know who you are, but I know who sent you. you're a gung ho gun aren't you!" He pushed her against the wall. "Legato sent you didn't he?" "Who the hell are you talking about? You're crazy! I'll call the police!" Shel yelled. "Don't shit around with me! I know you're working for Legato!" Wolfwood ranted "Your-" Shel began, " Why don't you just shoot me now?" He asked. Shel leaned close to him, so close that she could smell the smoke in his breath, " Because it would be more fun to watch you die slowly!" She whispered as she kicked him over the head, then tied his hands together. "Ha, lets see you get out of that." Shel smirked. "Hello, are you in here?" Vash called. "Uh... yeah hold on I'm not -uh- dressed." Shel yelled back. "That's OK." Vash joked. "Ha ha good joke just hold on one sec." Shel glanced at Wolfwood, "I promise you that if you utter a word of this to Vash, or anyone else all the children at the orphanage wont have to worry about finding homes." Shel gave him an evil look, "Now be good while I'm gone!"  
  
"Wow that's amazing." Shel said with the most excitement she could. "Hey I haven't seen Wolfwood all night, oh well he must have found some excitement somewhere." Vash said between bites of a doughnut. "Oh you have no idea." Shel thought to herself, "You have no idea." 


	2. Welcome to The Jungle

"Damn how could I be so stupid? That leg trip is the oldest trick in the book!, but she was unusually strong for such a small woman" Wolfwood thought to himself, " I fell for that damn trick, and now I'm gonna get Vash and myself in deep shit." His thoughts were interrupted by Shel. "Well how have you been?" Shel said sarcastically, being too ignorant to notice that Wolfwood had broken free form his binds. "Better than you think." He said jumping to his feet and grabbing her wrists. "how, how did you get out of your binds! No one has done that before, ever!" Shel Exclaimed, as Wolfwood laughed, "Now tell me who sent you." "No, NEVER!" Shel screamed. Suddenly Vash burst open the door, "WOLFOOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!!" He yelled. Shel broke free from Wolfwood, and cowered behind Vash, "Oh Vash please help me, he's awful, please make him go away!" She whimpered. "Vash she lying she's a-" He stopped, Shel had a gun held up to Vash's back, her finger on the trigger, grinning at Wolfwood. "Just go Wolfwood!" Vash exclaimed. Wolfwood walked past Vash and Shel, and without Shel noticing, they exchanged a glance. After Wolfwood had left, Shel fell to her knees sobbing, "are you OK?" Vash asked. "Yes, thank you so much." Shel awnsered sincerely. "Thank you so much."  
  
" If you knew, why didn't you stop her?" Wolfwood asked Vash. "Because, I know she wouldn't have shot me... In front of all those people, she's smarter than that." Vash awnsred simply. "But lets not talk about it." "Talk about what?" Shel asked butting in, and raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothing nothing at all."Wolfwood said. "OK, right, oh yeah, i forgot to tell you. I visited The orphanic today, those kid have gone through alot, it woild be a shame if something happened again, don't you think." She chuckled. Vash and Wolfwood excanged worried glances. "well I'm busy, i guess there is just no time for anything anymore." She tipped her hat, "good bye."  
  
"Legato, if you can hear me, they figure it out." Shel thought, and strange as it may seem, Legato's voice filled her thoughts, "Good, now just don't become attached to them, such as Chapel did, do you understand?" Shel suddenly felt herself reaching for her gun, and resting it on her temple, "Now, Legato, no need to be worried, I know better than to betray the Gung-ho Guns." 


End file.
